


do.

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Student Rodney, Teacher John, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-09
Updated: 2007-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't exactly the first time that a student had developed a crush on him, but Rodney was about the last person he thought would ever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	do.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Neevebrody for the beta!

_do. abbreviation ditto. The same as stated before._

 

"Mr. McKay, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Rodney looked toward the door, where all the others were quickly filing out.

"What?" he asked, exuding typical teenage indifference to everything.

John sighed. He pointed to the closest chair in the row in front of him, but Rodney waited until everyone else had left and then leaned his ass against John's desk, crossed his arms around his papers and smiled at John with an air of superiority that drove John insane.

"Yes, Mr. Sheppard?" he asked in mocking obedience.

John mentally counted to ten.

"I know that it's not easy for you to sit in this class when I can't really teach you anything."

There was a flicker of surprise on Rodney's face and then he grinned, looking even more superior.

Maybe that hadn't been the best approach after all.

"But," John continued, "I _can_ teach the others, and I think they would learn more easily if you didn't feel the need to comment on every explanation I offer."

"You can't say I'm not paying attention."

"Yes," John sighed. "But I need _their_ attention, not yours. You already know all of this." He pointed at the textbook. "I can't allow you to skip classes, but you could just...sit in the back and work on something else. I'm sure you have better things to do than listen to me go on about 'kindergarten level hand-holding disguised as education'."

Rodney snorted. He looked at the door, then back at John and that air of superiority dissolved into something else. John wasn't quite sure what it was. There were hints of mischief and curiosity.

"Maybe I _like_ to hear you go on and on."

John blinked. Then he blinked again and sat up straight. It wasn't exactly the first time that a student had developed a crush on him, but Rodney was about the last person he thought would ever... Perhaps it wasn't that. Teenagers just loved to mess with people's minds, especially incredibly smart teenagers like Rodney McKay.

John cleared his throat.

"If you can't think of anything, I'll find a way to keep you occupied." He winced at his own words. "I mean— I can give you assignments. Math assignments that might be more fitting to your level of knowledge."

Rodney stood, and for a moment he looked just like a boy, a _young man_ , John corrected himself, who didn't need to prove anything to anyone.

"Okay," he said and gave John a quick, almost shy smile.

John gave him an equally quick, formal smile and nodded.

As Rodney left the room, he stared after him. His gaze didn't travel to Rodney's ass. Much.

~~

"That was way too easy," Rodney said, handing in another assignment at the end of class after the others had left.

Rodney had done remarkably well, even though John had chosen progressively more difficult assignments. So for today he had chosen something with a little...trap. He took the paper from Rodney and started going over it. Yes, there it was. John smiled.

"This isn't _quite_ correct," he said, waiting for Rodney's reaction.

"What?" Rodney asked, coming around to stand behind John and looking over his shoulder.

"Here," John said, pointing at the equation in question. "The rest is correct, but here you're assuming tha—"

"Wait, wait, wait," Rodney said, scanning the paper and leaning even closer.

He casually laid his right hand on John's right shoulder, and John could feel the warmth of his body as he pressed lightly against his back. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rodney's neck and cheek, so close—so close to his lips.

God, he shouldn't be thinking that. And he wasn't. He really wasn't.

At home, he had simply tried to find an assignment that would challenge Rodney. Every time Rodney turned in a piece of paper after class with a triumphant smile on his face, John felt proud of having found something to engage him. This was really what teaching was about.

"Oh, of course," Rodney said.

He turned his face towards John. A blinding smile flashed from his crooked mouth, and John only faintly heard his words because the only thing in his head was that he was not allowed to even _think_ about kissing that mouth.

"Mr. Sheppard?" Rodney asked, probably not for the first time.

John looked away to the paper. "Yes, yes," he said, trusting that Rodney had gotten it right.

He kept his eyes forward and waited for Rodney to move away and leave. He thought it was safer not to look at him again.

Rodney, apparently, had other ideas.

John felt a hand on his chin, turning his face back towards Rodney.

God, he had to stop this. Rodney was cupping his face now. John put a hand on Rodney's arm, but he felt too weak to pull it away.

"Every night, I masturbate thinking of you," Rodney whispered, and that was enough to shake John out of his stupor.

He did pull Rodney's hand away then, stood up, and moved away from him.

"You should go now. Take that assignment and correct it, and I'll have something else for you tomorrow."

"I'd love that," Rodney said, and there was so much longing in his voice that it took every bit of willpower John had not to walk over to him and kiss him.

When Rodney was gone, John slumped down into his chair, hands shaking.

~~

John took Rodney's assignment out of his briefcase. He'd stopped looking at them after class with Rodney present. He'd asked Rodney to simply leave them at his desk when he left class.

Rodney had complied.

He had also started leaving messages on his assignments.

The first time it had only been "every night", scribbled at the bottom of the page with a pencil.

Rodney's words had come back to John then. He had remembered Rodney's soft voice, his breath on John's face, the way he'd touched him, and the images that his words had evoked. I had made John's heart race as every time he thought about it.

After that, Rodney began to scribble more and more.

_I still imagine you - I wonder what it feels like to run my hand through your chest hair - When I had my hand around my cock last night, I pretended it was yours - I blew a guy last night. I wanted to know how to do it. For you - I want you to be the first guy to fuck me_

John never acknowledged these scribbles. He knew it was unforgivable. He should stop Rodney. He should tell him that he simply could not continue to do this. But telling him meant _facing_ him, and John didn't trust himself to be alone with Rodney.

He hardly trusted himself to _look_ at Rodney when he gave him his assignments.

He turned his attention to today's assignment and immediately looked at the bottom of the page. There were quite a few lines today.

 _When I lie in bed, I close my eyes and imagine you at home going over my assignments. I imagine coming up behind you and opening up your shirt. I imagine running my hands through your chest hair and then I imagine crawling beneath your desk and opening up your fly._ John spread his legs. He didn't dare touch himself though. He'd never gone so far and he wouldn't, but he continued to read.

 _Your cock is already half-hard and I take it in my mouth. I lick and suck it and take it as deep as I can. You close your eyes and I get undressed, still sucking you._ John closed his eyes for a second. He should stop reading this _now_. Just check the assignment and then forget about it.

 _You open your eyes when I push your chair back. Before you realize what's happening, I'm straddling you, taking your cock in my hand and positioning myself above it._ By now John was breathing heavily, his heart pounding. _I have prepared myself before I arrived._

At that, John groaned. He quickly undid his fly, pushed his hand in his boxers, and squeezed his hard cock.

 _I sink down on you until you're filling me completely._ John stroked himself from head to base, tightly holding the shaft. _You're huge, but I love it and I start riding you._

John's hand whipped up and down over his cock.

_I'm fucking myself on you and you grab my dick and I lean forward and we kiss._

John came. Spurt after spurt of come landed on his shirt and pants. He was a complete, fucking mess. He wiped his hands on his ruined shirt and covered his eyes.

That was it. The last thing—other than actually fucking one of his underage students—that he'd always resisted, that he'd always _managed_ to resist.

A hysterical laugh escaped his throat and then turned into a sob. He took a deep breath, then stuffed his dick back in his pants. Rodney's assignment still lay in front of him. There was no point in not finishing it now.

_You start thrusting up into me until I can't hold back and come all over you. You finally come inside of me and we hold onto each other until we both stop breathing._

That was it.

John's hand was itching to add a "hard" to the end and a note to the effect that the sentence, as it was now, implied that they stopped breathing altogether, which would mean death.

Then he wasn't quite sure if it was Rodney's mistake or his own. Maybe they were supposed to die at the end.

He got up and went to the bedroom to change clothes.

When he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror. There he was, an adult, responsible for the welfare of the children he taught. A 28-year-old guy who'd just jerked off thinking about a 17-year-old.

It had to stop. And it would.

He went back to his desk and started writing. The next day he'd give Rodney his last assignment of the year. He'd have to pick something that would keep him occupied. Maybe something he wouldn't be able to finish. It didn't matter. As long as Rodney wouldn't have another chance to send him anything.

~~

John didn't look at Rodney after giving him his assignment.

When Rodney stayed after class, John stood, ready to step away if Rodney so much as leaned towards him. He didn't. He asked John if he didn't want updates to correct and to see his progress. John told him he trusted him and that he didn't want to see anything until the end of the year.

Rodney nodded, lips pressed together in a thin line.

When he corrected the next test for Rodney's class and saw some pencil scribbles at the bottom of Rodney's paper, he erased them without reading them and made a note that said _Please do not leave any comments that are not part of the test._

There were no messages on Rodney's next test paper.

~~

Rodney graduated as the best in his class.

He did finish the assignment. John only nodded and took it home with him.

At his desk, he went through the proof. Everything was perfect. John's classes couldn't have given Rodney enough time. John thought he must have done some of the work at home, and he was proud of Rodney.

On the last page, there was a small note, penciled at the bottom.

John covered it up without reading it and wrote his congratulations on the assignment.

He left it on his desk until later that night when he couldn't help himself and went back to read Rodney's note.

_I didn't mean to hurt you. I can't help how I feel. I'm sorry._

John went for a walk after that. The night was warm.

Summer vacation would begin soon. Then a new year would arrive with new students, old students, and some students he would never see again.

Rodney would go on to Northwestern. John was both relieved and saddened by that fact.

He tried not to think any more about Rodney, just enjoying the summer night.

When he got back home, he took another look at Rodney's note.

He got ready for bed and read a bit before switching off the light.

At 2 am, he got out of bed and scribbled two letters and a period under Rodney's note.

_do._

~~

He spoke briefly to Rodney's parents at the graduation ceremony. They were very proud of him, even if John did sense a certain unease between them and Rodney.

Rodney said, "Mr. Sheppard taught me more than anyone."

John answered, "I hardly taught you anything."

He went to talk to other parents and teachers after that, but caught Rodney's eyes one last time before he left with his parents and sister.

Rodney didn't smile. Neither did John.

~~

John hardly ever thought about Rodney.

But sometimes, when he lay in bed, masturbating, he had flashes of blue eyes and a crooked mouth and images of sitting at his desk with his legs spread and a naked young man in his lap.

~~

It was fourteen months after Rodney's graduation. John sat in the chaos of his living room, wondering what had driven him when he'd decided to completely re-arrange everything.

The bell rang, and he jumped up, gladly taking any excuse to get away from the mess for a moment.

It was Rodney.

He looked only a little older, but he wore a shirt and slacks and his hair was slightly different. He didn't look like one of John's students anymore.

John himself was wearing old washed out jeans and a black t-shirt.

They looked at each other, but didn't speak for a long while.

For some reason it wasn't even awkward. John only hoped that nobody came along and wondered why two guys were standing in the doorway just staring at each other.

Eventually Rodney said, "I was in town."

John asked, "Do you want to come in?"

Rodney nodded and entered and John closed the door behind him.

Then they were back to staring at each other, until one of them made a move, it didn't matter who.

They never made it to the living room.

John pushed Rodney against the closest wall and Rodney tore at John's shirt, ripping it off, their mouths fused together in wet kisses.

When John lifted Rodney onto the cabinet by the front door, the phone crashed to the floor. John didn't care. A hand was working on the fly of his jeans and then Rodney was pushing his tongue down John's throat and his hand in John's boxers.

John thrust his dick into Rodney's hand. Then he pushed off Rodney's shirt and went straight for a nipple, licking and sucking. Rodney moaned and grabbed John's head and held him tightly.

When Rodney wrapped his legs around John and lifted his hips, John started thrusting against him.

His jeans dropped to his ankles and Rodney moved one hand to open his own fly and panted, "Get them off."

They somehow managed to push Rodney's pants down along with his boxers, socks and shoes and then Rodney's legs were back around him, dragging John's boxers down with his feet.

John thrust his dick against Rodney's and they kissed again, hands wandering everywhere. When John's fingers slipped between Rodney's ass cheeks and further down, slick wetness made him halt.

"I've come prepared," Rodney whispered into John's ear, before taking the lobe in his mouth and sucking.

John groaned. "Please tell me you have a condom."

"Shirt _and_ pants pockets."

John grabbed for the shirt, which had thankfully not fallen to the floor.

"Let me," Rodney said.

John took the moment to watch him.

Rodney was completely naked now apart from his watch, sitting on the cabinet, legs around John, their erections aligned. He eagerly opened the little packet.

He grabbed John's cock, making him whimper, and looked John straight in the eye. "I'll want to blow you later. But now I really need you to fuck me."

John involuntarily thrust into Rodney's hand and then stilled his hips so that Rodney could roll on the condom.

Once done, Rodney cupped John's face with both hands.

"I've waited for this for years."

"So have I," John said and pushed in.

Rodney was incredibly tight and John wondered for a second if he'd actually waited for John. He banished this thought, because he was already far too close to coming. He wanted to stay still and calm down for a moment, but Rodney wouldn't let him.

He pulled John into another kiss while his heels pressed into his ass. Then he pushed himself onto John's cock until John was fully inside of him.

They both groaned and then they were _moving_.

John put his hands on Rodney's ass and thrust into him. Rodney held onto John and began to ride him until he wasn't even touching the cabinet anymore.

John moved away from the cabinet. Still holding Rodney, he nearly stumbled over the pants around his ankles. He somehow got his feet free and pushed Rodney against the wall and really started to fuck him.

"Oh God, yes, this is... John!"

"Rodney," John panted.

They looked at each other and then kissed again.

Rodney's heels dug into his ass as John just kept pounding into him, unable to stop or even slow down. Sweat was running down his back. The sound of their moans and heavy breathing filled the air.

Rodney had one arm wrapped around him to hold himself up. The other ran through John's hair, and it was so gentle and loving and not like their fucking, that John had to pull back for a moment.

His hips never stop moving, frantically pushing forward, pulling back, but his mouth slowly closed in on Rodney's face and kissed his cheek.

Rodney froze and tightened around him, arms and legs constricting around John and then he came with a groan, shooting between them.

John held still for a moment, waiting until Rodney's spasms slowly subsided.

Rodney seemed to melt in his arms and John lowered them carefully to the ground, somehow managing not to slip out.

He looked down at Rodney, who lifted his hand to cup John's face.

John leaned down to kiss him again, softly now. Then he started to push into Rodney with slow, deep thrusts.

When Rodney wrapped his legs around him again, John sped up, moving more urgently. Rodney was watching him as if he was the most amazing thing in the world and John had to close his eyes. He opened them again when he felt a finger at his lips.

Rodney looked from John's mouth into his eyes and then pushed his index finger inside.

It was enough. John jerked and came inside of Rodney. He shuddered several times until it was over, the muscles in his arms trembling.

He pulled out and fell on top of Rodney. He knew that he was too heavy and he had to get rid of the condom and things would get uncomfortable here on the floor, but for a moment, he just needed to breathe.

Rodney stroked his back.

Eventually John rolled off him.

"I should get to the bathroom," he mumbled.

Then he forced himself to get up. He held out a hand to Rodney, who took it and let himself be helped up.

They landed in each other's arms.

"Hey," Rodney said.

"Hey," John answered.

"Do you have a bedroom?"

John nodded. "And a kitchen and a bathroom. I should really go there now," he said, looking down at both of them.

"I'll come with you," Rodney said, linking his hand with John's. "And then you can show me the kitchen and the living room and," he grinned, "your desk."

John's eyes widened for a second. He had no idea where this was going, what Rodney's plans were, how long he would stay. But maybe all those things simply didn't matter just now.

He grinned back and pulled Rodney with him.

**Author's Note:**

> They don't have sex with each other until over a year after Rodney's graduation.


End file.
